1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for automatically testing an automotive audio system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Level I repair in automotive electronics systems has often caused unnecessary removal of vehicle components resulting in loss of time and money and repair facilities carrying an excessive inventory of replacement parts. “Level I repair” refers to making the system operational by removing a faulty module. “Level II repair” refers to making the module operational by repairing the electronics embedded inside the module.
The OEM dealerships currently use a computer and a vehicle signal bus interface (e.g., a CAN interface) which plugs directly onto the vehicle OBD-II connector where the operator reads the diagnostics trouble code (DTC) to ascertain the defects in the audio system. The DTC's read-out procedure with few internal limited self-tests by the current system is the only feature available for the dealership. The method being used today is not very beneficial to OEMs because a large number of audio system removals have proven to be unjustified and unneeded.
Vehicle dealerships and repair shops across North America may utilize the OBD-II standard when troubleshooting or repairing a vehicle and its electronic systems. Generally, the OBD-II standard specifies the type of diagnostic connector used to connect a computer to the vehicle's onboard computer systems in order to troubleshoot those systems. The OBD-II standard also specifies the pinout of the connector, the electronic signal protocols, and the messaging format and diagnostic trouble codes (DTCs) by which the statuses of vehicle systems are indicated. As a result of this standardization, a single device can query many of the on-board computer(s) in any OBD-II-equipped vehicle. However, the procedures and trouble-shooting methods used often generate inaccurate diagnostic information that can result in unnecessary repairs.